Someone to Hold
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Set in 2014   5x04 . When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Safety

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**A/N: **PLEASE review and let me know if you want me to continue this! Thanks for reading, favouriting, alerting and reviewing my fics everyone, it means a lot!

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter One: Safety **

A pair of bloodied, dirt covered feet stumbled through the mud and the rain, the body attached to them weak and desperate for warmth. The body shivered and its insides grumbled, pulsed and throbbed. The head above the body throbbed too, the mind inside the skull disorientated and the beautiful blue eyes leaking salty tears, the rainwater mixing with them to run down the pale skin of the face, over the soft lips and down the perfect neck the head was attached to. The rain beat mercilessly against slender bare shoulders, cascading down a body clad in a thin dress and underwear before running down beautiful arms and legs, back to the ground where the feet brought some of it back up. The thin torso growled from the inside. _Hungry._ The dark hair that covered the head was plastered to the face due to the rain. The hair was long and wavy, resting at the torso's shoulder blades.

The soul within the body was inwardly screaming, crying out for help, but nothing emerged from the soft, full lips but soft pathetic sobs and whimpers. The feet slipped in the mud and the body fell to the floor, but the legs remained strong as the arms and knees pushed the body back up, the legs and feet moving again staggering even more this time. The mud on the face and in the hair was washed away by the rain, the cold water sending the body into a wrack of shivers. The blue eyes locked on something in the distance. Two watchtowers and large gates, a large wall surrounding something…shelter? Safety?

The body stumbled towards the gates and collapsed in the mud, shouts and movement heard. Then the body felt arms, hands burning at the freezing cold skin of the arms. The body then felt itself being lifted from the floor. The mind eased it's ramblings a little as the body was carried through the gates. The eyes fluttered closed, the body went limp and the mind closed down…for now.

-TBC-


	2. Identity

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**A/N: **Now there's a little more detail, please, please, pretty please review and let me know if you want me to carry on!

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Two: Identity**

"Who is she?" Dean asked as he looked up from the map he was studying.

"I don't know," Castiel replied, "She's still unconscious. It took me more than one command for the bastards in that tower to lower their weapons."

Shit…he sounded really pissed at that.

"She's just a young girl, and clearly, she wasn't infected. I could tell a mile off that she wasn't infected, Dean, I swear." Castiel continued, "But she was feverish, skinny and I'm talking like _I-haven't-eaten-for-weeks _skinny, she was pale and shivering…I don't know how long she'd been out there, Dean but she'd been alone for a long time."

"She in the infirmary?" Dean asked, earning a nod from the former angel, "Right, let's go. I got questions for her."

"Do you think that's wise? You know, just charging the poor girl with questions as soon as she wakes up?" Castiel countered, "Seriously, the girl's just been through a really big ordeal, mumbling stuff in her dazed state…I mean she couldn't even cry properly…"

Dean sighed and nodded. Damn, he hated it when the ex-angel was right.

"Fine," He growled, "But I'm making it your job to take care of her while we're here."

"No problem." Castiel retorted, folding his arms and shrugging, "I'd rather care for her than have you do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, flinching a little at the glare Castiel shot him.

"You know what I mean." Castiel replied, shooting Dean one last glare before heading across to the infirmary.

* * *

The weather was mild and the rain had stopped, but the air was still damp and the smell of the rain still very much alive in the air. Castiel thought of the young girl he'd held in his arms the night before, the young girl he'd carried to the infirmary and stayed with for most of the night. She'd been so afraid, crying out in pain when Jo and Becky had tried to clean her up. Reaching the infirmary, Castiel heard a scream.

Bursting through the doors he saw the young girl sat up in bed screaming before rolling her eyes and collapsing back onto the pillows. Becky and Chuck looked horrified, as did Castiel, all looking at the young woman who now lay shivering under the sheets that had slipped down, just covering her cotton clad lower body. Jo and Becky had dressed her in a spare cotton short-sleeved nightdress, since the dress she was wearing was absolutely drenched from the downpour she'd wandered in. They were shocked as Hell when Castiel brought her in, soaked to the bone himself.

"How is she?" Castiel asked, moving towards the bed as Becky covered her back up, the girl grimacing in pain when the young woman dabbed her head with a washcloth.

"This fever's pretty strong," Becky replied, "She's been like it all night, even after you left."

Castiel nodded and sat by the girl's side, going to hold her hand. Her blue eyes opened and met Castiel's pulling her hand away and rolling over, curling under the sheets and folding in on herself.

"D-don't hurt me!" She sobbed, "Please! I-I've done nothing wrong!"

"No, no, it's alright," Castiel whispered, "We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help…"

"No more! P-please, no more! Don't hurt me!" The girl cried again, hiding under the bed sheets and sobbing loudly.

Castiel grimaced and stood up, following Becky and Chuck as they headed to the drug supply room to talk to him.

"Found this in the front pocket of her dress," Becky began, pulling a small frame, no bigger than Castiel's palm, from her own pocket.

Passing the former angel the frame, Becky and Chuck watched with sad expressions as he read the text.

_**Lily's Prayer**_

_Dear Lord, protect my daughter, Lily Anne Jackson. _

_She is pure and bright, beautiful and intelligent, sinless, innocent and perfect. I kept her this way to save her, Lord. We kept her untainted so she would be accepted into your Holy Garden when the time comes._

_Please protect and love her, O Lord, and take her into your Kingdom of Heaven into the next life. _

_Amen. _

"They 'kept her untainted'?" Castiel asked, "What the Hell does that mean? What do you think they did to her?"

The others shook their heads.

"Sinless?"

Heads were shaken again as Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead, passing the frame back to Becky.

"Keep that safe," he whispered, "No doubt she'll want it back."

Looking back to the sick girl, Castiel felt his chest tighten. Something had happened to this girl in her childhood that wasn't pleasant…how could you keep someone sinless?

"At least we know her name now…" He said, moving back but not before double checking on the girl they now knew as Lily, "If she wakes up don't let her know that you know her name…that'll just scare her."

Chuck and Becky nodded as Castiel left to head back to Dean.

* * *

"So she's called Lily Anne Jackson and her parents seem like religious nuts?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in clarification.

"She woke up and just sat screaming before falling unconscious again." Castiel explained, "There's no way we can just rush in with questioning."

"Right, get yourself familiar with her." Dean said, "Spend time with her in the infirmary and let her get used to you. The fever's bound to pass in a day or two, right?"

"I suppose."

He got up to leave.

"You're going back aren't you?" Dean asked, Castiel turning and looking away, "Cas, you spent most of last night there. Get some rest. I'm sure Becky or Jo will call if she wakes okay?"

"Whatever you say, Dean." Castiel replied, heading back to his own cabin.

His mind was playing over that prayer. Sinless? Untainted? What had her parents done to her? Hopefully nothing too horrible…she didn't need to have the trauma of waking up in a strange place on top of anything she'd remember about her life before she turned up here.

How long had she been on her own for? How long had she been wandering for? What happened to her parents? How long had she been sick for? What if she had pneumonia, and it was too late?

That night, the former angel didn't sleep a wink.

-TBC-


	3. The Man with Blue Eyes

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Three: The Man with Blue Eyes **

During her fever, Lily had met a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a man with a soothing voice, deep but soothing. When she awoke properly she panicked and sat up. Becky moved into the main area of the infirmary and smiled warmly at Lily.

"Oh, you're awake…" Becky said softly, moving towards the bed with cup of water in her hand, "How are you feeling?"

The girl didn't answer, she just sat there and looked at the other woman. Becky sighed, brushing a strand of hair from the girl's face only to see her flinch and shy away from the touch.

"It's alright. My name's Becky…I'm here to look after you."

Becky heard a sound and turned around.

"Hey," Becky whispered, "She's awake."

Lily looked at the man by the door, locking her eyes with his.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, moving closer to the bed.

There was no answer, and the girl averted her gaze, looking absolutely terrified.

"We have something of yours." Becky said softly, pulling out the frame from her pocket.

Lily took it back, hiding it away under the covers before rolling over. The man with blue eyes moved towards Lily and sat on the bed, reaching over to touch her shoulder, but the girl shrugged him off and shuffled away.

"We're not here to hurt you," Castiel whispered, "It's alright…my name's Castiel."

The girl curled in on herself further and looked fearfully into the blue eyes. There was kindness there and warmth…and safety. Safety…that's what she craved.

She craved a friend.

"Don't be afraid…" Castiel whispered, stroking a soothing hand through Lily's hair, "It's alright, Lily."

Lily looked up at Castiel and moved towards him, unsure of what to do. She sat up a little and opened her arms like she'd seen people do before. Castiel pulled her up slightly further and hugged her tight. The young girl started sobbing into his shoulder.

"C-C-Ca..." Lily began, trying to force the name out, "Ca-Cas-Castiel…"

"Yes, I'm here." Castiel whispered, hushing the girl and rocking her in his arms, "You're safe now, Lily. No-one can hurt you here."

* * *

Dean barged through the infirmary.

"Who sent you here?" He asked, not even bothering to introduce himself to the startled young woman.

As soon as she heard the bang of the doors and shouting for Castiel, Lily hid behind the blankets, her face buried in her arms. Castiel appeared from the medicine room to see Dean leaning on the bottom rail of the bed Lily _had_ been sleeping, scowling at the older Winchester before putting the glass he had in his hand down on the counter. Lily was too scared to answer.

"Demons?" Dean asked, "Were you chased by Croats?"

His questions were demanding and angry, the loud sound of his shouting suddenly filling the infirmary.

"You need to start talking, girl, I don't have the patience!" Dean snarled, "Or the fucking time!"

"Dean."

The hunter turned to see Castiel stood looking severely pissed in the doorway, "Enough."

Dean looked at Castiel and bit his lip.

"You know what, Cas…"

"Save it, Dean." Castiel interrupted, moving towards Lily's side before pulling the now panicking girl into an embrace, "Breathe slowly, Lily. Slowly…"

Castiel glared up at Dean and kept hold of the young girl.

"Why can't you ever take things gently? You know, give it a bit of consideration?" He asked, "Seriously, she panics when there's a loud noise…"

Dean shook his head before turning and leaving, almost knocking poor Jo over.

"Dean?"

"M'fine." Dean muttered, moving back towards the cabin he shared with his lover of five years.

Jo saw Castiel holding the young girl in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, Lily. "

"Castiel…" Lily whispered, clinging to him like a frightened child, "Castiel…"

The former angel shared a look with Jo who left them to it. The young girl whispered the former angel's name over and over again and Castiel continued to shush her and rock her in his arms.

* * *

"You son of a bitch," Castiel growled as he stood in Dean and Jo's cabin, "She's a frightened, damaged young girl!"

"We're all fucking damaged, Cas!" Dean yelled, "I need answers! I don't know if I can trust this girl not!"

"Dean…she's harmless…" Castiel breathed, "She wouldn't hurt anyone or anything, you can tell by the way she is…"

The hunter shook his head.

"We can't trust anyone…_anyone _who comes in here, Cas."

"Well I brought her in, and I've spent the last four days caring for her with Jo and Becky, and I trust her." Castiel argued, "And you should trust me."

Dean looked away from Castiel and smiled as Jo walked through the door, kissing the girl lovingly.

"She's asking for you, Cas." Jo said looking worried, "She's not gonna rest until you're there."

Castiel looked at Dean as he waited for his friend to tell him he trusted him.

"I need to think this one over, Cas." Dean said, "You'd better go and see to your girlfriend."

Castiel growled and turned to the older Winchester.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

"Castiel?" Lily called, actually smiling when Castiel entered the infirmary.

The former angel smiled back.

"Are you happy to see me?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

The young woman sat up and hugged Castiel tight, sighing contentedly into his chest. The ex-angel grabbed a notepad and pen and put it on the girl's lap. Lily looked confused and then looked back at the man with blue eyes.

"I know you're having a little trouble speaking at the moment," Castiel said softly, brushing a little of the girl's hair from her face, "So maybe you can write things down?"

Lily nodded, beginning to write straight away as a frown spread across her face. She had to tell someone.

_My name is Lily Anne Jackson. I'm twenty and my family was killed by the infected. My parents brought me up in northern Michigan, my father a priest and mother a housewife. I was never sent to school or allowed out to play. I never had any friends to spend time with, only my parents. I wasn't even allowed in church services, I had to sit in the churchyard and wait. I love nature, since I spent so much of my time sat in it, despite the bodies around me buried deep in the ground. I also like to pray. It gives me peace and solitude from the insanity I grew up in. I hate loud noises as you know. My parents isolated me from others so I am afraid I'm not good at socialising. I can cook and clean, because I had to learn. Because of my parents insistence on keeping me pure, I've never been with a man, never been kissed, never been with anyone intimately. I wasn't allowed. If I appear to have bad manners I'm sorry…I just don't know how to fit in. Will you help me? Please? I feel safe with you. _

Castiel read the note and his eyes filled with tears. This is what the cold shoulder stuff was about to begin with. She was afraid to trust him. But now she wanted his help, she wanted him to look after her. The former angel pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Of course I'll help you." Castiel whispered, "I promise."

Lily sighed into Castiel's shoulder. She would be safe with the man with blue eyes.

-TBC-


	4. Rehabilitate

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**A/N: **Please, please, please let me know what you guys think of this story so far! Feedback's always helpful! I want to know whether you want me to continue this story or not. :)

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Four: Rehabilitate **

Becky and Jo deemed Lily well enough to leave the infirmary, keeping the notepad and pen with her in case. They'd found some clothes from one of the storage cabins for her and also got her some toiletries ready. Becky gave her a Bible to read if she wished and some prayer beads, and Jo gave her some perfumes and a few good horror novels. Lily was progressively talking more. Everything that'd happened over the past week had been enough to render her temporarily mute, but when she did speak her words were as fluent as ever. Castiel had permission from Dean to let Lily stay with him, and the hunter obliged before saying, "Oh, and remember, Cas, before you drive your midnight meat train into her tunnel, you might wanna consider the blockage in the way." That euphemism had made Castiel feel physically sick, and to have such disrespect for a girl who was so pure was just wrong. He wanted to punch the other man but it wasn't wise, not when the poor girl was sat outside Dean's cabin waiting for him, perhaps even hearing that statement. She was very innocent with intimacy, so maybe she didn't understand the euphemism. Dean appeared on the porch and watched them leave, Castiel taking Lily's hand (not locking fingers) and leading her to his cabin. "Castiel's Bitches", as Dean affectionately called them, stood glaring at the young woman as Castiel took her away, only making the poor girl more frightened.

"Hey, girls!" Dean called, all of them turning to look at him, "You don't own him, so put the claws away!"

The women scowled and went back to their conversation.

"She's getting a bit close for comfort isn't she?" Tara said, "Looks like we might have competition, girls."

Tara was the leader of the group, the one Castiel usually started his "Meetings" with. She was blonde with straight hair that rested at her rib cage, with a venomous tongue that when used would cause her green eyes to brighten somewhat (kinda freaky). Then came Tiffany who was Tara's right hand woman, the redhead with shoulder-length hair who was the one Castiel started with if Tara wasn't there (which rarely happened). She was his favourite for a sensual massage, and sometimes got a little extra time with him after.

"Look at the state of her though," Tiffany remarked, "She's too covered up for him, he'd never take her."

"Probably a virgin," Sharon said, "Should we really judge her though? I mean I saw her when Castiel brought her to the infirmary and man did she look scared."

Sharon was a less bitchy than the other two. Castiel would often compliment her on the way she would bring a bit of tenderness to the sessions (which only occurred once or twice a month by the way), since she was damn good at caressing and kissing. She had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair that was thick and soft, the colour making her blue eyes stand out a mile.

"Seriously…she was mumbling things and muttering things about her father…maybe she's had a really bad past, we shouldn't judge her 'til we get to know her. " Sharon finished.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge her at all," Melody said with a hint of anger in her voice, "The poor girl arrived the other day in that torrential downpour and has only just found someone she can trust. So what if that person is Castiel? There's nothing we can do about it."

Melody was the sensible, sweet one, who Castiel would like to spend a little more time with on occasion. She had dark, curly hair that rested just above her shoulder blades, a stunning smile and dark brown eyes. She, secretly, was Castiel's favourite. By far she was the nicest girl in that group, and one of the nicest people in the camp.

"Dean was right, it's not like we own Castiel, okay?" She continued, "We all hook up with him once or twice a month for a couple of hours of sex and then we return and carry on as normal. I actually hope that they get together, 'cause then maybe you bitches would get your acts together and stop being so possessive."

With that, Melody walked away. Maybe she'd meet the new girl later. Would Castiel invite her to his "Meetings" though? Would he just keep her to himself? Would it be such a terrible thing if the sessions stopped, really? There are plenty of guys on the camp, someone's bound to want them…

"How dare she?" Tara asked with offence.

"Anyway, the matter at hand," Tiffany interrupted, "When do we introduce ourselves?"

"We don't." Sharon said sternly, "It's unfair to torment a girl so traumatised. According to the rumours she doesn't talk much and she had a bad background."

"Don't you girls ever quit it?" Dean's strong voice asked, making them all jump, "Fuck rumours and getting your bitch-claws out. Any of you so much as say one wrong word to that girl then I'll make you work with the drainage for a month."

The girl's widened their eyes. The drainage had to be the worst job in the place, and people would work with the drainage for a week before it rotated. They weren't due a turn until November and it was now April.

"One wrong word. Am I clear?" Dean asked, the girls nodding and blushing a little.

"Yes, Dean."

Dean nodded and returned to his cabin, locking the door and kissing Jo passionately. He'd better work his appetite up for lunch.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Castiel said softly, leading the young woman into his cabin, "It's not much but…"

"Thanks." Lily said sweetly, "It's nice."

Castiel smiled at her proudly. This was the most she'd spoken all day; other things were smiles, nods, 'Yes', 'No', 'Please', 'Thank you', and shakes of the head.

"Thanks." Castiel replied, "I'll take the couch tonight, you take the bed."

Lily looked to the mattress in the corner and shook her head, grabbing Castiel's hand, putting the bag that Becky and Jo had prepared for her by the sofa (which looked Goddamn uncomfortable) and pointed to the bed.

"Y-you stay…stay with me." She whispered, "Scared to sleep alone."

Castiel nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly before sitting her on the sofa.

"You have a nice voice." He said softly, "It's lovely to hear. I'd like to hear it more."

Lily smiled and blushed, looking away from Castiel and back to him again.

"Yours is soothing." She replied, with a soft smile.

Castiel grinned and stood up.

"Are you hungry?"

A nod.

"Thirsty?"

Another nod.

"Right, well I'll pick you something up from the mess hall okay?" He whispered, "You can go and take a shower if you like. The room isn't too big and the water's not too warm though."

Lily smiled and nodded at Castiel as she stood to move to the shower room.

"What food do you like?" Castiel asked, waiting patiently for Lily to answer.

"Oatmeal." She replied, "Warm oatmeal…please."

Castiel smiled and moved towards the beaded curtain he had over the threshold to the cabin. The door was held open against the cabin wall, so Castiel could close it if he ever got too cold. To give the girl more privacy he smiled at her before assuring her.

"I'm going to lock the door, okay?" Castiel began, "Just so no-one comes and invades your space."

"Okay." Lily replied in a small voice before heading into the shower, "Thank you."

She removed the clothes Jo and Becky had given her. She didn't want to show much skin at all so they'd resorted in a powder blue turtleneck sweater and a black dress to wear over the top flesh-coloured stockings and black pumps. The dress went just passed her knees. Castiel had told her how pretty she looked, not only being honest but trying to boost her confidence too. He was really good with other people, which is why Dean assigned him to caring for Lily. Dean didn't mean to make the young woman upset the other day, he really didn't…he just needed to know, needed that comforting reassurance. Lily stepped under the spray, her thick, dark brown hair turning almost black as the water cleaned it. Castiel was right, it wasn't too warm, but it was warm enough for her there and then. She washed herself and her hair with a delicious smelling shower gel and shampoo. The fragrance was comforting, as was the lukewarm water. Climbing out, she wrapped herself in a towel and got dried, catching a glimpse of her body in the mirror. She still had the scar on her side, big and ugly. Memories of the day she got it won't ever leave her mind, she knows that. Although being eleven and sliced open in a nasty car accident is enough to leave anyone with haunting memories. Putting on one of the long-sleeved t-shirts and the jeans the girls had picked out for her, dried her thick hair with the towel and let the rest of it dry naturally. It would be a bit big in the morning but at times like these, beggars can't be choosers. Leaving the bathroom she put her bag back where it was before, by the sofa and sat on it, clasping her hands before bowing her head.

"_Dear Lord, keep me safe and protect me. _

_Let me remain with Castiel. His sweet and gentle nature is helping me get by during my time here. Keep him safe and protected, for he has shown almost inhuman kindness toward me and I know I may never be able to pay him back. _

_Protect this camp and the people in it and bring us good fortune…please…_

_Amen." _

As she looked up from her prayer, the door opened and Castiel carried a tray with two cups of coffee on it and oatmeal, a pot of sugar at the side in case. The oatmeal looked piping hot and Lily could feel her mouth watering already. She smiled at Castiel who put the tray down on the coffee table and passed her a bowl.

"Be careful, Lily," He warned, "It's hotter than it looks."

Lily smiled gratefully and took the bowl, inhaling the scent and sighing happily. Castiel couldn't believe how beautiful a smile could make a person look.

"I've missed this." She said quietly, "A decent meal."

Castiel smiled weakly at her before passing her a spoon.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a spoonful of oatmeal and blowing on it to cool it down before placing it in her mouth, "Mmmmmm…"

She savoured the taste and found Castiel smiling pleasantly at her. He'd seen Dean about what Lily would be doing for work.

"I've spoken to Dean about where you'll be working here." He began, finding the girl looking up at him curiously, "Because of your home skills you'll probably be cooking, cleaning, and mending and washing clothing. Is that alright?"

Lily beamed at Castiel and nodded before continuing her meal.

Castiel had purposely arranged for Lily to work in Dora-May's group, because the woman was so lovely. Yes, Lily would get on wonderfully with Dora-May.

-TBC-


	5. Comfort

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Five: Comfort **

That night, Lily was falling asleep against Castiel's shoulder. The former angel sat her up and touched her cheek gently.

"Let's get you to bed, Lily." He whispered, lifting the girl into his arms.

She weighed more than the first time he picked her up, which was a good sign to say the least. Lily snuggled to his chest and sighed happily before feeling herself being lowered onto Castiel's lap. He placed her on the mattress beside him with nothing but tenderness and care before lying down beside her, covering them with the bed sheets.

"Thanks for everything," Lily whispered sleepily, "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Castiel replied, not surprised when the young woman rolled over, searching for his embrace, "C'mere."

Lifting his t-shirt clad arm, Castiel waited for Lily to move into his arms. She breathed in the intoxicating scent of whatever deodorant Castiel wore before settling against his chest, sighing and snuggling down.

"Castiel?" she asked sleepily, "Are we friends?"

"Yes we are…if you want to be." Castiel added, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart.

"I've never had a friend."

"I know."

"What's it like to have a friend?"

The question almost broke the former angel's heart.

"It's nice." Castiel replied, "Nice having someone you can trust and someone you like spending time with."

"I…" Lily trailed off, sighing and closing her eyes and trying to keep her tears away, "My…I can't…I…Castiel…"

Castiel sat up and lifted her with him, pulling her closer and wrapping protective arms around her. The twenty-year-old broke into sobs, burying her face in Castiel's shoulder as he rocked her, crying her blue eyes out as she unleashed her years of grief, pain and suffering all at once. All the ex-angel could do was hold her tight and whisper soft assurances to her before she exhausted herself from sobbing and fell asleep.

* * *

Bubbly, loud, amazing laughter drifted through the air into Lily and Castiel's ears. The pair of them smiled as they came to the clearing by the lake. The atmosphere felt so much lighter and happier here. Lily looked around for the source of the laughter and then she saw her. She knew that must be Dora-May. It had to be…

Dora-May was an African American woman with thick dark hair that rested just above her shoulders. She was a large lady with a stunning smile and lovely warm eyes, and that laugh could just raise a million hearts to the Heavens and bring them back down safely. She must've been in her early fifties at the most. Dora-May spotted Castiel and waved, calling him over. Castiel grinned and took Lily's hand, leading her over to the waterside.

"Castiel! How are you, my boy?" She asked, hugging him as he sat.

Castiel encouraged Lily to sit and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine thanks, Dora. Are you okay?" Castiel asked in return.

"Oh I'm perfectly alright thank you, Castiel." Dora replied, smiling at the young woman beside him, "You must be Lily!"

"Yes," Lily answered with a smile and a nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, child." Dora said softly, turning to the former angel, "Oh, Castiel you weren't wrong. This girl's a beauty ain't she?"

Lily smiled and turned to Castiel with a wide smile.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Castiel blushed and looked back at the young girl.

"Yes I do, because you are." He said softly with a smile, "Dora's going to look after you while you work, Lily."

"Will I still come home to you?" Lily asked, "Am I staying with you."

"Yes of course," Castiel replied, "I'll be here to pick you up at twelve-thirty, alright?"

Lily nodded and gripped Castiel's wrist before he left, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

Castiel nodded in response and turned to the two women.

"Bye, Ladies." He said.

"Bye, Castiel!" A chorus erupted, all twelve women sat by the lake waving him goodbye.

Castiel flashed a brilliant smile and bowed, leaving half the women there swooning and sighing. Dora chuckled and waved Castiel away.

"Go on, you big show off!" She laughed, releasing a big belly laugh as Castiel jogged into the woodland.

Lily looked around the other women and saw them all glare slightly at her. She turned away and back to Dora's kind smile.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, looking at the clothes.

"Nothing, Lily." Dora assured her, "Just watch for this morning."

Lily grimaced.

"Are you sure? I can wash and mend clothes you know."

"I know, but Castiel wasn't happy about you just being hurled into work. He's got his eye on you, my girl." Dora said quietly.

"Why do the other women not like me?" Lily asked, the older woman tutting and shaking her head.

"They are jealous of you, child…" She whispered, "You see, you are a mighty fine young woman, and Castiel sees this, and you to be more beautiful than all the others."

Lily listened intently to the wise older woman, who beckoned her closer for a little privacy.

"They all want him, but can't have him you see?" She continued, "I can tell he thinks you're might fine, my girl. You can see it in his eyes when he talks about you or to you."

The older woman smiled and looked right into Lily's eyes with honesty and truth.

"You are fond of him, I can see that." She said, "And you have been asked to live with him, whereas the other girls don't get that. Some of them get no attention from him, whereas others get the occasional night a month."

"He sleeps with them?" Lily asked in pure disbelief.

"These are hard times, child. The Lord will answer our prayers soon, I feel it. But yes, Cas finds solace with these women, but he feels nothing for them of course. However for you…" Dora trailed off for a moment, "For you there is a fire that is burning inside him. I can feel it radiating whenever he is around you."

Lily sighed and hung her head.

"I know for a fact, child," Dora whispered, tilting Lily's head up with her fingers, "That these girls envy you, because they know that you are the only one who Castiel would be willing to give up all the others for."

"How? I've only been here a week or so…and Castiel and I barely know each other…" Lily asked.

"They see the connection between you." Dora said, her eyes full of knowledge and wisdom, "It's as plain as the light of day, you just haven't realised it yet. But you must play hard to get, girl. I know you have that virginal glow around you, don't you give yourself to him until you're sure he loves you."

Lily nodded and smiled weakly at the older woman before a sharp voice cut through the peaceful tranquillity of the lake.

"Hi, you must be Lily."

"Tara, we're having a conversation." Dora piped up.

"Oh I'm sure Lily doesn't mind me joining in, do you, Lily?" Tara said, sitting beside Lily and looking at her.

"My, my…" she began, "Castiel has picked himself a pretty one."

Lily smiled softly, a little intimidated by the girl beside her.

"You know he throws group sessions, right?"

Dora shot Tara a death glare. To see a look like that come from such a kind woman was actually kinda scary. Lily hung her head.

"You should come," Tara said, "Although I doubt he'd go near you, 'cause, uh…he doesn't do virgins."

Lily closed her eyes, and Dora was about to say something but Tara cut her off.

"Nice try though, getting snuggled in with him like that." She continued, "Wait until he gets you on the drugs…then the sessions will come and you'll probably be left untouched because no-one likes or wants pathetic little girls like you."

"Tara. That. Is. Enough."

Dora was stood now, but she wasn't quick enough to stop Lily before she got up and ran away. She just wanted to curl up somewhere and die through embarrassment. Only Dora heard that conversation, but Tara made her feel so, so small. Lily didn't even register where she was going or what time it was, she just kept her legs moving until she grew too tired to go any further, pain striking the backs of her legs as she fell to her knees in the grass. She pushed herself back against the tree, ignoring the stabbing, throbbing pain in her legs as the tears cascaded down her face. She knew she was burning up, her face red and flushed from the embarrassment.

* * *

Lily had run too far ahead for Melody to be able to catch up with her, so she abandoned Dora's instructions and headed towards the cabins.

"Castiel!" She called, "Cas, where are you?"

Castiel appeared from his cabin, looking out for the owner of the soft voice calling him.

"What's up?" Castiel asked, heading towards the youngest of his main group.

"Lily…it's Lily…" Melody gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Tara went over to talk to her, mentioned something about staking her claim…then Lily just got up and ran away…she looked like she was crying, Cas!"

Castiel began to panic then. What if she'd gotten out of the camp? What if she'd gone over the boundaries?

"I tried to follow her but I couldn't catch up with her."

Castiel ran back in the cabin, grabbing a gun and tossing one to Melody.

"You remember what I taught you, right?" Castiel asked as he loaded his.

Melody loaded hers with speed and precision before strapping a belt of ammo to her chest.

"Yes, I do."

Castiel smiled weakly and the pair sprinted towards the lake.

* * *

"Lily?" Castiel called, "Lily, answer me, please!"

"Lily? Where are you?" Melody yelled, "Lily?"

The pair of them split off in different directions to search when Melody suddenly spotted something by a tree a short distance away. The shape was small, but it was shaking…sobbing…

_Lily! _

"Cas!" She cried, "Cas, I've found her!"

Castiel followed Melody's voice and saw the shape by the tree. He heard sobbing that sounded so familiar it made his chest hurt. Handing Melody his ammo and his gun, Castiel ran over to the tree to comfort Lily.

"Lily," He said softly, putting a soothing hand on her back, "Lily, it's Cas…"

Lily looked up with tears down her face, some of her thick locks of hair plastered to her forehead. Castiel looked really sympathetic towards her and he pulled her into a sitting position, her skirt covering more of her bare legs as she sat up. The girl's lower lip trembled and Castiel sighed, drawing her into an embrace. Lily pushed him off and moved away.

"You don't like pathetic little girls like me." She whispered, getting up to run again.

Castiel pulled her back down.

"What?" He asked with a grimace, "Who said that?"

"Tara…she told me _no-one_ likes pathetic little girls like me…"

Another sob passed her lips, and she didn't try and hide the pain and hurt she was feeling. Castiel saw how raw all this emotion was, like his was when he first became human. She'd never learned to cover her feelings, which in this instance was a good thing, but in most instances it wasn't a good thing.

"Hey, you are not a pathetic little girl, do you understand me?" Castiel said, rubbing soothing circles on Lily's arms with his thumbs, "Ignore Tara, she's jealous of you."

"Everyone hates me here…" Lily whispered, wiping her eyes, "I should just go."

"I don't hate you…" Castiel replied, moving closer to Lily, "Melody over there…"

He indicated the young woman who waved at Lily.

"She doesn't hate you, Dean doesn't hate you, Dora doesn't hate you, Jo, Becky, Chuck…they don't hate you either."

Lily broke into a fresh set of tears and sobs and Castiel pulled her close, wrapping those protective, warm arms around her again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," She whispered, "I just had to away from there."

Castiel shushed her and stroked reassuring fingers through her hair.

"As long as I know you're alright…I'm going to see Dean about Tara, see if he'll send her to someone else."

He was content to stay that way, signalling to Melody to return to the cabins.

-TBC-


	6. Caught in the Act

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Six: Caught in the Act**

Jo, Becky and Melody had all made an effort to become friends with Lily. In times like these you needed friends, and the girl also needed showing around the camp properly. She'd only seen the infirmary, the cabin she lived in and the lake so she needed showing the other places that she'd probably have to visit, like the mess hall, the storage cabins, drainage (Oh God how everyone hates drainage), and the garages where Dean repaired the trucks (if that was necessary). They suggested perhaps she sets out on her own to different places and returning back home, so she knew which pathway led to where, and which building was what, but what she found one night when she returned she wouldn't ever have guessed.

The early May breeze was soothing to Lily. The wind blowing through her hair and across her face reminded her she was alive, breathing, still here. She tied her hair in a scrunchy and allowed it to fall over one shoulder before continuing her return from the garages, which at this time of night were damn creepy. As she approached home, she heard strange noises…like female vocal (whoa…very vocal) noises…

"_Cas…" _

She couldn't go in there…not if Castiel was throwing one of his sessions. That's what she guessed it was and when she heard him make a deep groaning noise her cheeks flushed and she wanted so badly to cover her ears. She turned around and headed for Jo and Dean's. Knocking on the door, she half expected to be met with an angry Dean, but she was met with Jo's sweet smile.

"Hi, Lily. Are you okay?" Jo asked, taking in the girl's slightly anxious expression.

"Castiel's in one of his sessions…" Lily replied, her blushed cheeks visible in the dark light outside.

"Oh, God…you didn't walk in on it did you?" Jo asked as she brought the clearly shocked girl inside.

"No, no…I just…" Lily began, "I heard a woman say his name…and then he groaned…"

Jo had to bite back a tiny chuckle. The situation was kinda funny, but to someone who was as innocent as Lily, it wasn't. The poor woman was embarrassed that she'd heard such intimate sounds.

"Damn…were you right near the door?" Jo asked, earning a shake of the head from the young girl.

"I was on the path about one cabin away…" Lily said, "The sounds were kinda loud."

"Oh," Jo replied, "Must've been Sharon tonight. They're always kinda loud when it's her turn."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments when the sounds came drifting through the windows. Lily blushed, Jo cringed and Dean, who was lying on the couch nursing a whiskey, raised an eyebrow.

About twenty minutes or so later, when Jo noticed Sharon rushing past still throwing her shirt on, she looked at Lily who stood up and swallowed nervously before heading for the door. Jo grabbed her arm and the girl turned.

"Lily, if you want you can stay here for the night…I'm sure you don't want to sleep in there when…well…"

"Thank you, but I'll be alright," The young woman said softly, "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" Jo asked, making sure before Lily left that she was certain about going back.

Lily nodded and headed out of the door, making her way down the path to the cabin she shared with Castiel. She found him sat outside with one of his roll-ups in his hand, shirtless but his finely toned torso was glistening with sweat, his hair messy and his hand shaking a little.

"Lily…" he began, standing up as the young girl approached the steps.

"I'll take the sofa tonight." She said quietly, not even looking him in the eye as she passed him to enter the cabin.

The air reeked of what she could only describe as sex. She'd been in as soon as Tiffany had left once and smelt the same thing in the air. Entering the tiny bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her long cotton nightdress, Lily shuddered with disgust and discomfort.

Castiel felt guilty that he was still doing this in his cabin when he shared it with Lily, but the other girls didn't have as much space as Castiel did so it was just easier this way. He hadn't slept with Tara since the day she drove Lily to tears by the lakeside and now she and Tiffany worked with the other half of the women in the camp. Castiel came back inside after about ten minutes to find Lily trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

"Take the bed, Lily." Castiel offered, knowing instantly that was an idiotic thing to say.

"No thank you." Lily said, a blush of embarrassment crossing her cheeks yet again, "Not after you've…"

She trailed off and turned her head away, closing her eyes and ignoring the twinge of envy in her gut, envy that Sharon had been with Castiel and not her.

_

* * *

The road is windy and Lily feels sick. She was always a little travel sick, just got nauseous. Her parents were chatting happily in the front seat of the car, Lily keeping quiet because the conversation, quite frankly, had nothing to do with her. The sun is setting and the air is mild, other cars are passing by on their routes and their drivers are desperate to beat the rush hour. Lily looks at the clock. 4:25pm. Her parents get into a disagreement and glare at one another as they stop at a crossroads. Dad checks left, then right, but he doesn't check left again and pulls out. _

_CRASH_

_The car is hit by a pick up truck, spinning off the road and down an embankment, flipping and twisting on it's way down. It hits the bottom on it's roof and the car is silent. Lily's eyes open and see her parents trying to move. _

"_Momma?" _

"_Lily, are you alright?" _

"_Papa?" _

"_We're alright, Lily." Her father assures her as he kicks his door open and rolls out. _

_Lily's side hurts. It hurts a lot. It stings, it's sore, it throbs and it aches all at once. She puts her hand there instinctively and draws back when she feels something wet. _

_Blood. It's pouring all out of her side and the little girl panics. _

"_Momma! Momma!" _

"_Lily, what is it?" Her mother asks, watching as Lily's father pulls her door open. _

"_I'm bleeding, Momma!" Lily cries, sobbing and breathing heavily as the pain surges through her side, "I've been cut open, Momma!" _

_Her mother rolls out of the car, and Lily can hear sirens blaring, coming closer and growing louder. _

_Before she knows it there is noise everywhere, there are faces and voices everywhere. It's all too much, too much to bear. Everything's closing in and Lily is panicking, searching for her parents but she can't see them anywhere. Everything grows to be just far too much when…_

* * *

Lily's screams rang out through the camp as she sat up from the sofa, shrieking into the dark and sobbing, panting, sweating and crying as two arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay," That familiar voice soothed, "It's alright, it was only a dream."

Lily sobbed with relief into Castiel's shoulder, holding onto him tightly as she cried through the aftershock of her nightmare. Her flashback.

-TBC-


	7. Sinful

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Seven: Sinful**

Castiel returned from a meeting with Dean, Jo and some of the other men and women in the camp.

"We're going out on a raid tonight." He said bluntly as he took his jacket off, "I gotta report in ten minutes."

Lily gazed upward from her Stephen King novel before grimacing.

"What for?"

"We need more clothing, ammo, drugs for yours truly and medicines. We're running low at the moment; we've been planning a raid for weeks." Castiel said as he got himself a glass of water.

He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Lily frowning at him.

"You'll be careful, right?" She asked, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

Castiel turned rubbed reassuring circles on Lily's arms and sighed.

"I'll be careful. I promise." He said in an almost whisper, looking into her blue eyes with his own.

Lily relaxed a little and smiled softly before hugging Castiel, kissing his cheek lightly. Releasing him, the young woman turned and went to get ready for bed, leaving Castiel with a small grin on his lips. His thoughts began conflicting. It sounded like Jimmy was talking to him.

_Did she just kiss my cheek? _

_**Quit it you big girl! Dean would be ashamed!**_

_Screw Dean, Dean's doesn't understand sweet gestures like that can make your heart flutter. _

_**You're heart's fluttering? Oh dear God no way! **_

_What? _

_**Dude, fluttering hearts, goofy smiles, holding the kid while she sleeps? Seriously she's twenty have you no shame? **_

_What are you talking about? So what if she's twenty, we're only a few years apart. _

_**You could fit a teenager in between our ages…Wait, you're not considering this, right…how do you know the kid feels anything for you? **_

_I don't, but I know that I want to try something with her, you know…see how it goes. _

_**Castiel, she's a virgin. Is that ethical considering the way she was brought up? **_

_She hated the way she was brought up, she's told me that. I know she told me a bit too much in that first note she wrote for me but she didn't understand boundaries then. _

_**Do what you will, but bear in mind that you're not to fuck around with this girl because if she feels anything for you, it's probably kinda strong. **_

_Yes, I'll bear that in mind…I'm not Dean, you know. _

That's when Lily appeared from the bathroom, her hair tied in a scrunchy over one shoulder.

"Are you alright, Castiel?" Lily asked, "You seem dazed."

"Sorry," Castiel said as he snapped out of his trance, "Just thinking."

He smiled weakly at Lily who moved towards him.

"Are you scared about the raid?" She asked, cupping Castiel's cheek.

_Fuck, she's really concerned… _

"No, no, not at all, Lily…I'm fine, honestly I was just thinking that's all." Castiel said almost leaning into the girl's touch.

Lily removed her hand before taking Castiel's squeezing it.

"Goodnight." She whispered, kissing Castiel's hand before retreating to bed.

"Goodnight." Castiel replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Lily said softly, "When will you be back?"

"Probably either in the early hours or at dawn, depending on how much stuff we get and how many Croats we run into." Castiel answered, slinging his guns and ammo over his shoulders before grabbing a slightly heavier jacket.

Lily looked scared as she watched him prepare to leave. The former angel saw the fear in her eyes and he moved forward pulling her in for a one-armed hug before kissing her forehead.

"Bye." He whispered, heading towards the door.

"Bye." Lily whispered back, moving to the porch to watch him, Jo, Dean and several of the other men and women leave.

* * *

Castiel had been shot. It was an accident of course, but the bullet went through his side, narrowly missing his kidneys. He lost a lot of blood, but was brought into a stable condition by the three doctors in the camp. Lily had been working by the lake again with Dora, Melody the other women in their group. She was crying as she worked, silently of course, hoping no-one would notice. She felt a gentle hand on her back.

"He's stable, child…" Dora whispered, "It's alright. He's alright."

"I know, but I…" Lily began, trailing off, "I don't want to lose him."

Melody pulled the girl in for a one armed hug, shushing her as she broke into sobs.

"We know how much you care for him." Melody said softly, "But you need to stop worrying, he's stable."

"I think I care for him too much…" Lily whispered, "He doesn't care for me in the same way."

She hung her head and blushed.

"Do you mean…?" Melody asked, both her and Dora shuffling a little closer so no-one else could hear.

"I've had dreams…dreams about him…" Lily admitted, blushing ridiculously now, "L-lustful ones…"

Melody and Dora smiled at each other. Lily looked at them as they sat watching her almost expectantly.

"Well…" Melody said with a laugh.

"Well what?" Lily asked, now frankly nervous.

"Tell us about them." Melody replied, rubbing Lily's back soothingly, "We're girls…we're friends, we share little things like this."

"Only close friends of course, like Jo and Becky and us two." Dora added.

"Isn't this a bit…well…sinful?" Lily asked, earning shakes of the head.

"Not at all, it's alright to feel things like this for people; the Lord does not frown upon it if deep meaning is behind it." Dora explained, "So, share the details, girl!"

As Lily told them her dream, her blush faded and a smile spread across her face. The others listened intently and smiled at the way Lily told it, like it was her biggest fantasy. The dream was interrupted when the women around them gasped and got on with their work. Dean was coming along the path, and he didn't appreciate slackers.

"Morning, girls," He called, "Just to let you all know Cas is okay and he's awake."

"When can we see him then?" Tara piped up.

Yeah, Tara had been put back in Dora's group (much to everyone's disappointment).

"Yes, we all want to see him!" Tiffany added, trying to hide her excitement that Castiel was awake (probably so she could get back to fucking him as soon as possible).

"Well he only wants to see one of you." Dean said, Tara and Tiffany preparing themselves to leave, since they assumed he'd want to see them.

Dean's expression softened and he turned to one of the younger members of the group before holding out his hand.

"Come on, Lily. He's asking for you."

Lily looked up and a smile crossed her face.

"Me? He's asking for me?" She asked, earning the first soft smile Dean had ever given her.

"Yeah, he's asking for you." Dean clarified, "He wants to see you."

"But why her?" Tara found herself asking accidentally.

"Because she actually gives a fuck about him." Dean snapped, taking Lily's hand, "And he gives a fuck about her."

The response shut Tara and all the others up straight away, leaving Dean to turn and take Lily with him to the infirmary.

Melody and Dora smirked at each other before returning to their work.

* * *

"I'll let him know you're here." Dean said, heading into the infirmary while Lily waited outside.

She tied her hair over one shoulder and straightened her clothes out, completely unconsciously. Dean poked his head out of the door a minute later and led Lily inside. Castiel was in bed with bandages around his waist, looking out of the window by his bed at the sunny weather outside. Dean patted Lily's shoulder before leaving her to her visit.

"Cas?"

Castiel turned his tired blue eyes to Lily and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Lily." He whispered, "Told you I'd see you today."

Lily smiled back but failed to stop the tears filling her eyes and failed to choke back the sob. She moved towards the bed and sat in a chair beside it, wiping her eyes before folding her arms.

"I told you to be careful." She half sobbed-half laughed.

"I was." Castiel chuckled, "Until Ricky shot me."

"You mean Dora's boy?" Lily asked, earning a nod.

"It was completely accidental, I can promise you that." Castiel whispered, "In a way I'm grateful. The bullet completely passed through me and hit the Croat behind me which meant I could kill it."

Lily nodded as another tear slid down her face.

"God, you look tired." He said softly, reaching out to wipe the tear away when he realised what was making her cry so much, "Have you been worried about me?"

Lily nodded and more tears escaped her eyes.

"Just didn't want to lose you." She admitted, wiping her face and playing with her hair before taking it out of the scrunchy out and wrapping it around her wrist.

"Well you're not going to." Castiel assured her, "I'm still here aren't I."

"Only by a miracle," Lily breathed, "I've been praying for you."

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, taking her hand, stroking soothing lines over her thumb with his own.

The friends met gazes and Castiel tugged Lily's hand lightly, sitting up as she moved to sit on the bed. The young woman bit her lip and looked to her lap, then to the hand that Castiel was currently holding. She felt his hand on her cheek as he wiped her tears away, moving a little closer to her despite the pain. Lily met his eyes finally, her heart thundering in her chest as she suddenly realised she was about to be kissed for the first time. Castiel pressed gentle lips to Lily's feeling her tense up. He didn't move though, he kept his lips there and moved them slightly, feeling Lily part hers which meant he could deepen the kiss. He didn't use any force, he just waited for her to open up to him and he taught her to kiss. Her lips were untouched and inexperienced, and she tried so hard to move her lips with his but she knew she was failing miserably. She broke the kiss and Castiel pressed their foreheads together. Pulling back he saw her lower lip trembling.

"Lily…" he breathed, "Did I upset you?"

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I've never…" she stuttered, "I've never been kissed…and…"

"Did you not enjoy it?" Castiel asked, "I'm sorry…I… "

"No, no, I did." Lily whispered, "Just didn't think I'd ever be kissed by you…"

Castiel smiled a little at that and leaned in for another kiss, soft and sweet. There was a clearing of someone's throat and Dean appeared at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Lily's needed back at the lake."

Castiel nodded and kissed Lily once more before hugging her.

"I'll see you tonight." He said softly, squeezing her hand in his own.

"Yes…tonight…" Lily replied, still dazed by the first kiss.

She got up and walked towards Dean, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Dean looked at Castiel and gave him a thumbs up. The former angel chuckled and shook his head.

Lily sat for the rest of the day by the lakeside with a huge grin on her face, and she couldn't speak. Dora knew what had probably happened, as did Melody, judging by the tiny blush on Lily's cheeks. The other girls were anxious to know but Lily kept her mouth shut. That kiss was her little secret. Hers and hers alone.

-TBC-


	8. Jealousy

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**

Castiel was resting at home waiting for his stitches to heal now, and Lily had been given a bit of time away from duties to look after him. He winced as he rolled over one morning, hissing in pain as his stitches pulled when he moved. There was a gentle hand on his bare shoulder and he turned to see Lily plumping up his pillows before laying him back against them.

"Good morning." She said softly, smiling sweetly at Castiel before kissing his forehead, "Can I get you anything?"

"Morning, Lily," Castiel replied, "Just some painkillers please."

He noticed the way the young woman's dress swished around her legs as she stood. She wore a chocolate brown knee-length dress with long sleeves and a slightly more revealing top-half than usual. Moving towards the counters in the "kitchen" she poured Castiel a glass of water and opened a small box she kept on the sideboard which had a variety of painkillers in it.

"Ibuprofen?" She asked, looking through the box.

"Perfect." Castiel replied, his side really quite sore with the stitches in it.

Lily took a packet of the painkillers from the box and picked up the glass before moving to the now clean mattress. She sat beside Castiel and passed him the water before pushing two pills from the packet and into her hand with delicate fingers. Tipping the pills into Castiel's hand, the former angel smiled and swallowed them down, finishing the water before putting the glass down on the floor by the mattress. Smiling at Lily, he beckoned her closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I want you to go to the lake today, I know it's your week there…" He began, earning a confused look from Lily, "Tell the girls I won't be seeing them anymore."

"Oh, why not?" She asked, completely oblivious as to what Castiel was saying.

"Because I wish to see you instead." Castiel replied, cupping Lily's soft, pale cheek, "Do you wish to keep seeing me?"

"What, you mean like a couple…?" she asked, praying that this was what he was asking.

Castiel nodded and kissed her again, quickly but softly.

"I'm serious too," he whispered, "None of the others are really worth paying much attention to."

"What about Melody?" Lily asked, "She's your favourite isn't she?"

"Not anymore." Castiel answered, kissing Lily again, "And my new favourite gets me all to herself."

Lily smiled absolutely beautifully at Castiel after that, but then thought back to what Tara told her by the lake. The former angel lowered his hand and took hers when he saw pain in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't do virgins…"

Castiel's brow furrowed and his lips parted slightly, before thinking and sighing with a roll of his perfect blue eyes.

"Did Tara say that?" He asked, quite frankly pretty annoyed, especially when Lily nodded and bowed her head, "Right, well that's not true. It doesn't matter to me if you're a virgin or not. It's what's inside that counts."

Lily looked up and smiled weakly before feeling Castiel's lips on hers again.

"You can tell her from me that I'd rather be with you than a whore like her any day of the week, okay? Can you remember that?"

Lily chuckled and nodded, smiling prettily at the handsome man in front of her before cupping his cheek, kissing him tenderly.

"I'll head over there now." She said, moving towards the door and slipping her black pumps on, "Will you be okay to stay where you are for twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Castiel replied, winking at the young woman before she headed out, locking the door as she made her way to the lake.

_**You sure you want to give up all your girls for her?**_

_Positive. She's worth it. _

_**But, Cas…you're a sex God here. The women crave you; don't you think it could be dangerous for her? **_

_Not at all, the girls do have self control. Besides she means more to me than any of them put together. _

_**You aren't gonna leap straight in there are you? Please tell me that you're gonna take it slow… **_

_Yes, yes, yes, I'm gonna take it slow. _

_**Do you love her? **_

_Pardon…?_

_**You heard. **_

_I don't think so…My feelings are _very _strong for her though. _

_**Good. Can't have you messing her around. **_

_Shut up, Subconscious! Damnit! I care about her, okay? I'm giving up my women for her, and people round here know it must have taken a lot for me to just give the girls up like that. _

_**Good, good…just checking. **_

_Right, now go away so I can sleep a little longer before she gets back. _

* * *

"Lily!" Dora called with a nice big laugh, "How's Castiel this morning, child?"

"He's good thanks, Dora, but I'm here to deliver the girls a message from him." Lily replied, all the women looking up at her.

"Go on then, Lily…spit it out." Tara snapped, throwing a pile of clothes to the floor.

"Castiel's stopping his monthly sessions." Lily began, "He won't be seeing any of you anymore."

"What?" The women all asked in unison, "Why?"

"Let me explain fully," Lily replied, "When I was taken to see him a couple of days ago I was smiling so much…because…because he kissed me."

The women gasped while Dora and Melody laughed and clapped.

"Told you he had his eye on you, my girl!" Dora exclaimed, "Was your first kiss good?"

"It was wonderful," Lily answered, "But he said he has a new favourite girl and she's the only one he wants to spend time with…"

"And that's you?" Tara spat, "A pathetic little virgin?"

"Oh, he had a personal message for you, Tara." Lily said, trying to keep her smug tone and smile hidden.

_This is gonna be awesome! Payback for her treating me like something she stepped in. _

"Oh really?" Tara asked, her face lighting up, "What's that then? Is he going to miss me?"

Lily beckoned her a little closer. God did she want to enjoy this.

"Would you like his message word for word?" She asked, all the women listening intently and Tara nodding excitedly.

Lily grinned from ear to ear. It was so hard to keep the smile away so she didn't bother.

"He said he'd rather be with me than a whore like you any day of the week."

Tara was stunned and started spluttering words out.

"See you around." Lily finished, leaving Tara shocked and bright red in the face as the other women sniggered, trying not to laugh too hard at Castiel's personal message to Tara.

* * *

Tara was _not _impressed. That night, she went to see Castiel while Lily was heading back from the infirmary with more painkillers since Castiel had taken the last ones in the packet that afternoon. Reaching the former angel's cabin, Tara slipped through the beaded curtain to find Castiel sat reading a book in the soft candlelight beside him.

"Hey," she said seductively, "Missed me?"

"You know I don't see you anymore, Tara…so just go away and leave me alone would you? Spare me the infection."

Castiel's retort stunned the woman a bit. She had a history of catching the occasional STI when she was a prostitute before being picked up and brought here, and Castiel managed to reject her and embarrass her in one shot. Not that she didn't deserve that of course after everything she'd done to Lily in her short time here.

"I can make you feel good…you know that, Castiel." She said, the words rolling off her tongue like poison, "You know I can make you feel so much better than that pathetic virgin you've dumped us all for."

"Tara. I. Said. Go. Away." Castiel replied, emphasising each word with more annoyance every time.

Tara straddled Castiel's lap and cupped his face in her hands.

"Come on, Cas…you know you can't resist me…"

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully a nice little cliffhanger :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know what you guys think of this fic!


	9. Promises

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Nine: Promises  
**

_Tara straddled Castiel's lap and cupped his face in her hands. _

"_Come on, Cas…you know you can't resist me…" _

* * *

"Cas?"

Lily stood in the doorway with tearful eyes. She knew Castiel hadn't initiated this, she just knew deep down in her heart that Castiel wasn't to blame.

"Oh, we were just getting started." Tara sneered, "Care to join…or are you too scared?"

That's when Lily finally had enough. She put the painkillers on the table before storming towards Tara, grabbing her by her blonde hair and ragging her off of Castiel, swinging her towards the door before punching her in the face and kicking her from the cabin and down the steps. Tara lay at the bottom of the steps with a bust lip and a scared expression on her face.

"Get away from my man." Lily growled, "And you touch him one more time, so help me I'll break your _fucking _face!"

Tara gulped and got up, running away from the cabin to her own.

Lily pulled the door to the cabin shut and locked it before pressing herself against it and breaking into sobs.

"Lily?" Castiel said softly as he went to move to her.

He stood, wincing as he did so before supporting himself against the wall to get to her. His stitches were pulled and he groaned, collapsing to his knees in pain. Lily was right by his side, rubbing gentle hands over his back before wiping her eyes and pulling him back to rest against her.

"I'm sorry for cursing, Castiel…" she whispered, "And for hurting Tara that way…it was most unladylike. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Castiel whispered back, taking deep breaths before turning to her, "Well done for standing up to Tara. I'm proud of you."

Lily smiled before helping Castiel stand and moving him back towards the mattress slowly and carefully. Pushing his pillows down but leaving him sat up, Lily got the painkillers and a glass of water for Castiel. The former angel took them and smiled gratefully before Lily eased him onto the pillows, kissing his forehead and brushing a tender hand through his hair.

"I'll just get ready for bed, okay?" She said softly, earning a nod and a gentle kiss from Castiel.

* * *

The young woman emerged from the bathroom in a long, ivory, cotton nightdress, her hair gracefully draped over her shoulders as she lay next to Castiel on the mattress. The former angel turned to look at her and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you for getting rid of Tara." He whispered, "I didn't know what she was going to do."

Lily smiled and caressed his cheek which was dusted heavily with stubble. He'd used his electric shaver (privilege from Dean) to leave him with just the right amount of stubble that made the girls swoon for him. Damn, Lily was beautiful. The candlelight illuminated her blue eyes and made her face look practically angelic. Castiel's eyes trailed down to her chest and the perfect (yes it was damn perfect) cleavage that was being revealed, the skin on her body glowing in the soft light. Lily saw where Castiel's eyes were fixed and she gasped, blushing and looking away.

"Sorry…" Castiel whispered, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay," Lily replied, unable to meet his eyes, "No-one's ever…well…"

"I know," Castiel finished as she trailed off, "I promise we're going to take this slowly. I promise, Lily…I'm not going to rush into anything with you, okay?"

"Okay." Lily answered, receiving a sweet, chaste kiss from Castiel, "Thank you."

"Lay with me, huh?"

Lily smiled and settled down with Castiel, beaming up at him with her trusting blue eyes. She drifted off to sleep as he brushed slender fingers through her thick hair.

_Wow…she really, really trusts me. _

In her sleep, Lily curled up to Castiel further, tracing lazy patterns on his bare chest. She sighed happily and mumbled something in her sleep before Castiel heard a coherent sentence.

"Take care of me…"

Castiel smiled and kissed her forehead lightly so as not to wake her.

"Always."

Castiel's heart fluttered in his chest as he closed his eyes.

_I love you. _

His eyes shot open wide.

_Love? What…? LOVE? Is that such a bad thing…? Does she love me? Do I really love her or is it just incredibly strong feelings? Damnit…Just keep calm, Cas. Keep calm and take things slowly…you'll appreciate the relationship and her more…_

Happy with his rational thinking, Castiel fell asleep soon after, stroking fingers through Lily's hair in his sleep.

-TBC-


	10. My Flaws

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Ten: My Flaws**

"Seriously…?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow, "Are you insane?"

"No!" Castiel replied, "I'm not insane! I'm far from it, and besides, she's happy to keep seeing me so what's it matter?"

"Cas…" Dean said with a sigh, "She's twenty…the poor kid's been brought up to be this flawless goody-two-shoes who no fucker seems to like around here spare a few of us…"

"So she's twenty and that makes us wrong?" Castiel countered, "Look, Dean…I know there's a fair few years between us but I lo…I like her a lot…and I don't wanna lose her, okay?"

Dean shook his head and looked to the floor as Castiel continued.

"She just needs someone she can trust with something like this, and she only _really _seems to trust me."

"Are you seriously considering trying to initiate some kind of…well…sex-ish activity tonight?" Dean asked, "Dude, I've seen the way she kisses you and even that seems to scare her."

Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know she gets scared…damnit I'm scared. I don't deal with virgins much, you know that."

"Don't deal with virgins much?" A small voice piped up, "So was Tara right?"

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, knowing full well who that voice belonged to and damn did he know that she'd walked in on the one part really she didn't need to here.

"Lily…" he began, turning to look at her, "I don't normally sleep with virgins, but it's because there aren't many here at Camp Chitaqua, you know that."

The kid had tears in her eyes now, and Castiel felt a flash of pain rush through his system at that.

"Do you understand why I was brought up like a flawless goody-two-shoes who, I'll agree, no fucker seems to like?"

That's when the table fell over. The girl just stood there, looking pretty pissed at both Castiel and Dean before waving her hand at the door and locking it shut.

"Is this normal?" She asked, trying, _really trying _to keep her anger under control, "Really?"

The two men shook their heads, earning a truly bitter laugh from Lily.

"No, you're right it isn't damn normal, so my parents kept me away from everyone when I couldn't control it. I only learned to control it a couple of years ago," She spat, Dean and Jo's bed flying into the wall while books fell from shelves, draws and counters opened and closed, "And still they kept me shut away!"

The movement ceased for a moment and Castiel kept looking at Lily who had tears pouring down her face now.

"They shut me away and even performed a fucking exorcism on me…did you know that?" She sobbed, "I'm not a flawless goody-two-shoes, far from it! They thought I was sent by the Devil…not that I was their daughter…do you know what that feels like? To be locked away and treated as though you're poisonous by your own parents?"

Dean actually kinda did, but it was best to just remain quiet at the moment. The cabin door swung open, much gentler than before when it slammed shut, and Lily walked out. Quite where she was going was anyone's guess but no-one went after her, which she was grateful for. She needed some alone time right now. She felt a little better for getting that secret off her chest, but maybe that could've been done more delicately.

"_Ugh! I'll never get the hang of boundaries…for the love of God! Why do I mess everything up?" _

"Wow…that conversation took a real good spin-off didn't it?" Dean breathed, shaking his head at the mess that Lily had just made, "Jo's gonna flip when she sees this!"

He and Castiel started picking the stuff up.

"Did you see her face…?" Castiel asked as he pulled the table up.

"Oh yeah, I saw her face," Dean replied, "I was scared she'd rip my head off or something."

"No…I mean, when she'd come out with it all…her face sort of lit up…" Castiel said, "Her eyes washed over with this wave of what looked like relief to me…and her shoulders relaxed too."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked, earning an incredulous look from the former angel.

"I'm saying that she's finally got that off her chest after God knows how long, and perhaps she'll loosen up a little now, you know, prove to people she's not a Little Miss Perfect that everyone thinks she's is." Castiel said, "Damn, with a power like that we could take her on raids. Do you understand how much help she'll be? We can deal with the Croats while she helps load the trucks up, do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah," Dean replied as he put the books back on the shelf, "Question is would she be willing to?"

* * *

Castiel and Dean were in Interrogation. No-one went near that building but Lily and another girl named Ali had been assigned to work in the Mess Hall about two minutes away on foot.

"Shit…we've run out of salt… " Ali breathed, "We'll have to let Dean know."

"Well he's in Interrogation right?" Lily asked, "We're not supposed to go in there are we?"

That's when the shouting sounded. The person they were interrogating had gotten loose and was heading into the camp. The girls ran out of the Mess Hall to see him running their way with dead, black eyes that were just like black beads in the guy's head. Castiel and Dean shot him but he didn't go down, just kept running. He stopped and saw Lily.

"This your whore, angel?" He asked, Castiel stopping dead in his tracks and stopping Dean too by grabbing his jacket, "Wow…you did pick a pretty one."

The guy didn't get within an inch of Lily before she screamed and his head just popped off, blood spurting from the gaping hole in the neck before the body fell to the ground. The body stood back up but then its limbs and torso just ripped apart before the completely dismantled body unleashed its demon, the black smoke rippling through the air and away from the camp. Everyone who saw just gaped in shock, while Lily looked at Castiel with damn guilty eyes that were just leaking tears. She actually looked like _she_ was going into shock, so Castiel took the gun off and the ammo, passing them to Dean before moving forward slowly and telling Lily it was okay.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered, her body wracked with sobs and hiccups as she cried her heart out, "I just didn't know what to do…I panicked…I'm sorry."

Castiel pulled her towards him for an embrace, shielding her from the death glares she was getting.

"Man…you really are a freak…"

Castiel growled and turned, still holding Lily close to him before scowling at the owner of the voice.

"Tara, can't you just let anything go?" He asked, "Don't you think she's been through enough without you adding to the fucking load?"

Dean grabbed Tara by the arm and dragged her away, but not before shouting to the others.

"Back to work! Show's over!"

As people left in little clusters, Castiel knew that Lily would get a hard time now, but his main focus at the moment was hushing the poor girl who was still crying her eyes out into his chest.

"See…" she whispered, hiccupping as she tried to hold back a sob, "I'm not Little-Miss-Perfect am I?"

Castiel sighed and kissed her forehead tenderly before tightening his grip on her.

"And that doesn't matter," He said softly, "Do you know what an amazing gift you have?"

Lily pulled back and turned her gaze upward towards the former angel. It had never been referred to as a gift before, always a curse.

"Lily, what you have will be able to help so many people around here," He continued just as softly, "They should be grateful that you stopped the demon when you did, rather than treat you like a…well…"

"A freak?" Lily finished bitterly, wiping her eyes and running a shaky hand through her hair, "I hate being…well…so…so pure and untainted…I hate it!"

"What are you saying?" Castiel asked, tilting her head to make her look at him again.

"Teach me how to be free…"

Well that was a damn odd request.

"I want to progress my relationship with you, I want to get drunk, I want to try and have fun even in these times where nothing's going right, and I want to learn how to fight so I can come out on raids with you…I want to be like the others here, I just want to fit in!"

If a little shocked by the outburst, Castiel managed to show a small smile.

"Okay, I want you to go and calm down, get back to work and tonight I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Lily beamed up at her partner (finally! A smile!) and they shared a tender kiss before Castiel left to speak with Dean.

Maybe training Lily up wouldn't be a bad idea. A power like that could come in very handy outside in the danger zones. Croats wouldn't stand a chance if she could rip bodies apart that way.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **Btw I'm sorry if you guys think Lily's a bit of a Mary-Sue, but I'm trying to do a _Sandy _from _Grease _and get her to be a little more fun and outgoing. THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Progression

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Eleven: Progression**

Dean had decided that maybe training Lily to fight wouldn't be such a bad idea. If she was willing to do so then they'd have no problems. Castiel said he'd have a word with her about that later, but the focus of the evening was showing Lily a good time (and not in the way Dean was thinking).

In the soft candlelight of their cabin, Lily fell against Castiel in her tipsy state, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"I've had dreams about you, Castiel," she slurred, putting her drink down before kissing the former angel's lips tenderly, "Sinful, lustful ones."

Castiel smirked and kissed Lily back, lowering her onto the mattress and laying above her.

"I don't know what to do…" she whispered, her eyes suddenly going wide like a rabbit's in headlights as the thought of what they were about to do sobered her up.

"Shhh," Castiel replied, brushing a gentle hand through her hair, spreading her legs to lay between, "We'll go as far as you're comfortable with, okay?"

He remembered his first time and how rushed it was. It was with a girl in a back alley by a bar in Wisconsin, quick, rushed and unfeeling. He didn't want it to be that way for Lily. He cared about her too much to rush it like that. Lily nodded before feeling Castiel's lips on hers, moving languidly to draw her into her comfort zone. Kissing was great with Castiel…wonderful in fact and he treated Lily like she was a fragile work of art. Tender, loving caresses were being delivered by Castiel as he worked his hands up and down her body. He felt her delicate fingers twisting at the hem of his t-shirt and she began to pull it up, gasping as she ran her hands over his bare stomach for the first time. Castiel smirked to himself and pulled the t-shirt over his head, leaning back down to kiss Lily again. The young woman wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back slowly and tentatively as he kissed her neck and shoulders before meeting her lips again.

"How far do you want to go, Lily?" He asked as he broke the kiss, "In all honesty…"

Looking into the safety of Castiel's blue eyes, Lily took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I don't know…let's just see how it goes." She answered.

Castiel smiled and kissed her lips again, pulling her upward so he could pull the shorter-than-usual nightdress over her head, revealing her near bare body to him. She was so beautiful that the sight of her made Castiel's breath catch in his chest. She mistook the expression on his face as negative. She tried to stop the tears filling her eyes but she just couldn't.

"Hey," Castiel whispered, a frown spreading across his face, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Is my body ugly?" She asked, "Do you think I'm ugly."

"Oh no, no, no, I think you're beautiful, Lily…I can't believe how beautiful you are."

Lily relaxed at that and smiled, kissing Castiel again before closing her eyes as he trailed kisses down her soft skin. Her delicious chest became the focus of his attentions until he travelled down her stomach until he reached her hips, her fingers combing through his hair encouragingly as she moaned softly.

"Is that good?" Castiel asked, earning a soft sigh in response.

"Mmhmm." Lily replied, "Wonderful."

"Am I making you sleepy?" Castiel asked again with a laugh, noticing how relaxed the young girl had become.

"No, just don't stop…" Lily breathed, "Please…"

Castiel grinned and kissed her lips, moving back down her body before he found the scar. He stopped his ministrations and Lily opened her eyes to see what he was doing. She saw him looking at the scar and she moved to cover it up, but Castiel grabbed her hand and kissed the scar, sending pleasure coursing through Lily's veins.

"Castiel!" She breathed, "Oh God…"

Castiel smirked around the scar before kissing back up Lily's body. As their lips met in small, soft, tender motions, Lily moaned softly, shivering when she felt Castiel's hands move to her bra.

"Do you want me to stop?" Castiel asked, caressing Lily's chest with gentle kisses.

"I just need to know something before we go on…" She said softly, "Do you love me?"

Castiel's heart stopped for a moment.

_Say it…she wants to know! Say it! _

"Yes." Castiel answered, both of them staring right into her eyes with pure sincerity and love, "I love you."

Lily beamed up at Castiel and kissed him so passionately and lovingly it took the former angel's breath away.

"I love you too." Lily whispered, kissing Castiel again, "Have you got, umm…?"

Castiel grinned to himself and reached over to the small table at the side of the mattress, opening the top drawer and pulling a condom out and placing it on the floor.

"You can still back out if you want, okay?" He said softly, caressing Lily's cheek before pulling his pants off, leaving him in his boxers and Lily in her underwear.

As she kissed his chest, Lily rolled her tongue over his chest and shoulders, moving up to his neck and then his lips. Castiel's hands moved around Lily's back and slowly unhooked her bra, pulling it from her as he took in her beautiful, ample breasts.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, laying her back carefully onto the mattress before kissing down her neck, shoulders and chest before resting over one of Lily's breasts.

The young girl's fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Can I?" he asked, waiting for Lily's permission.

Just Castiel's breath ghosting over her nipple was giving her pleasurable sensations, and Lily nodded, whimpering with need. Castiel took her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub which elicited soft moans from Lily. Her breathing hitched as Castiel moved across to the other nipple, smiling around it as the girl arched from the mattress. The former angel was aching hard now to a ridiculous extent, so he positioned himself above Lily and slid his hands carefully to her panties before pulling them down slowly. God she was so, so stunningly, strikingly beautiful, and the soft glow of the candlelight made her look almost angelic. He pulled his underwear down so now they were both naked. Lily saw Castiel's actually pretty huge erection and she gasped, her eyes widening. Castiel lay flush on her, kissing her gently before cupping her cheek.

"We don't have to carry on, Sweetheart," He said softly, "We can stop if you're scared, it's okay."

"No…it's alright…" Lily whispered, "You're just amazingly beautiful…"

Castiel smiled softly and kissed Lily tenderly, sliding a careful hand down and in between her legs, rubbing lightly which caused her to breathe heavily and arch from the mattress. The ex angel couldn't believe how wet she was already, and used the bodily fluid as a lubricant to try and prepare Lily a little before entering her. She winced a little and naturally clenched around his finger.

"Lily, relax a little, Baby…" he whispered, "I'm trying to make it less painful for you."

Lily did as Castiel said, spreading her legs a little further for him as he tried to work her open a little. Slipping in a second finger, Castiel scissored them, causing the girl to hiss with pain as he tried to prepare her for his erection.

"Shhh, hush, Sweetheart…" He said softly, "It won't hurt for long…the pain will go away."

He pulled his fingers out and put the condom on, pulling Lily upward into a sitting position. Kissing her lips tenderly he pulled her towards his lap, hoisting her up a little before positioning her over his erection. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath, lowering herself onto his erection before wincing in pain, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"Oh, Cas…" she breathed, "It hurts…"

"I know, Honey…I know." Castiel whispered, her cry of pain as she moved further down onto him too much to bear.

As a way to try and calm her, Castiel kissed her lovingly, drawing her to focus on nothing but the kiss until he was fully sheathed inside her. He began to thrust slowly and she hissed in pain, whimpering and groaning softly as he continued to move. She found herself moving her hips with his, and the pain soon faded, but was suddenly back when Castiel did the one thrust that made her feel like she'd been ripped apart. The scream that came from her lips and the way she clenched around him brought Castiel to a swifter-than-usual orgasm. The young girl shivered and sobbed against the former angel who shushed her and pulled out as he lay her back on the mattress, grabbing the soft towel at the side of him and placing it between Lily's legs, kissing her as passionately as possible before shushing her and drying her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, searching for his comforting touch and hold.

Castiel rested above her, wrapping his arms around her before turning them onto their sides, keeping her held close.

"I love you too, Lily Anne Jackson…" Castiel replied, "And I'm going to keep you safe, and look after you and if I have to, I'll die for you."

"As will I, Castiel," Lily said softly, "If you'll train me to fight."

Castiel kissed her lips and smiled.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow."

With eyes still shining from the tears she shed over her lost innocence and the pain, Lily gazed at Castiel and a beautiful smile graced her face. This was a new beginning for her, and she was going to make the best of it.

-TBC-


	12. Weakness

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**

* * *

Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Twelve: Weakness**

Castiel and Dean had taught Lily how to use guns, self defence, even how to drive, and she was progressing incredibly well. Castiel was so proud of her he could burst. In this quite-frankly-awful time they lived in, he'd found someone to cherish and to love, someone to take pride in calling his lover, his girlfriend, his partner. Lily loved Castiel so much. She really did, and she trusted him with her life. The look on her pretty face when she shot and hit a bulls-eye on the target was one of utter joy and she looked even happier when Castiel lifted her into his arms and kissed her face off.

Dean told Castiel that Lily needed to prove herself worthy on her first raid before they could take her out as a permanent arrangement. Castiel was a little pissed at that, but to be fair on raids the group couldn't afford mistakes. One night, Castiel, Jo, Lily and Dean sat on night watch. Croats were approaching the gates, and there was a damn mob of them.

"Shit…we're gonna need back up!" Dean called from the other tower.

"No we're not!" Lily replied, "Cas, get me a few more guns."

"Can you take out these guys from where you are?" Dean asked, earning a nod from Lily.

"Yeah…should be able to."

Castiel mounted the guns for Lily before loading his own. Lily fired a round using her mind and then reloaded all five of them at once. When the mob had been killed for the most part, Lily climbed from the tower and over the gate.

"LILY!" Castiel called, "Come back!"

"Don't wait for me!" She called, "Get back down in case they break through!"

Standing in front of the ten to fifteen Croats she concentrated and suddenly all their bodies flew apart, blood spraying the front of the gates and the pathway.

She felt weak. Maybe she'd used the power too much…

"Lily!"

Lily turned and collapsed into Castiel's arms, the former angel holding her with a strong, protective grip.

"Okay…okay, I got you…" Castiel whispered, lifting her into his arms and carrying her back through the gates.

"I need to work on my power…" she muttered weakly, "Get it stronger…moving bigger things…"

"Okay," Castiel whispered as he climbed back up the watchtower steps with Lily over one shoulder, "Come on."

"Cas, take her back home!" Dean called, "You can't keep her out here! She's not gonna be able to shoot anything!"

Castiel ignored him and sat with Lily between his legs, pulling the girl to his chest.

"I just need to rest," she whispered, snuggling in Castiel's hold, "Five minutes…"

But Lily didn't wake up after five minutes. She didn't wake up after ten minutes, and then Castiel panicked.

"Dean! She's not waking up!"

"What?" Dean asked, "Cas?"

"She's not waking up, Dean! She's not waking up!" Castiel replied, fighting the tears of panic back, "Come on, Baby…come back to me, come on!"

Dean and Jo thundered up the steps to the tower to find Castiel cradling Lily to him, her face pale and body limp. Castiel pressed a kiss to her lips and suddenly felt her lips latch onto his. Pulling back, a tear fell down Castiel's cheek and he smiled as Lily's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Baby…" He whispered, shushing her as she panicked a little, "Come on, let's get you home."

"I'll call someone else to take this shift, okay?" Dean said softly, earning a soft nod from Castiel as he lifted Lily over his shoulders, carried her down the stairs and back to their cabin.

* * *

The first thing Castiel did was put Lily to bed and get her something to eat and drink. After she'd finished he cleared the glass up and tucked her in before sitting beside her on the mattress.

"Cas…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…I took on too many…"

"It's alright, Lily." Castiel replied, settling next to the woman and holding her to him, "You did your best and we're all proud of you, Baby…we're all so proud of you."

Lily smiled weakly before settling against him, grimacing when a small wave of pain shot through her head.

"You alright?" He asked, rolling over and resting above Lily, stroking a tender hand through her hair.

"Just a bit of headache, I'll be alright."

Castiel nodded and kissed her lips tenderly before settling back beside her and holding her close.

He hoped that headache would leave her soon. Headache after using telekinesis wasn't normally a good sign…he'd better keep an eye on her.

-TBC-


	13. Fitting In

**Summary: **Set in 2014 (5x04). When a twenty year old girl arrives at the camp, Castiel is assigned to look after her. As time progresses they grow closer, and in the end of times, they both need someone to hold. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, 'cause they all belong to a genius called Eric Kripke *Blesses him in a shower of cookies for giving us such a wonderful series*

**Pairings: **Dean/Jo, Castiel/OC, Chuck/Becky.

**Someone to Hold **

**Chapter Thirteen: Fitting In  
**

Lily's first raid had gone really well. She'd managed to load half the truck on her own while shooting Croats alongside Dean and Castiel. That night she was made an official member of the team and the other girls were disgusted. She remained at the camp and in Dora's group until a raid was arranged, when she'd go and prepare to head out.

"So, how is it with you and Castiel?" Dora asked, "Have you…uh…done the deed?"

"No…" Lily replied, smiling and blushing.

Melody gasped.

"You did, didn't you?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, we did…" Lily said bluntly, going back to folding the fixed clothes in her pile.

"What was it like?" Dora asked, "Did he treat you like a mighty fine, fragile piece of pottery that the slightest tremor could break?"

The girls giggled and Lily beamed at the two women before revealing the details.

"He asked me how far I wanted to go…and then we ended up naked, he told me he loved me and then we _made_ love…it hurt, but he was so gentle." She said with a dreamy smile on her face, "He held me so close, and he dried my eyes when I cried…"

"That's because I love you." A deep voice said, every woman turning to see Castiel stood there.

Lily blushed and all the women stared as Castiel knelt down in front of Lily, cupping her cheek before pulling her in for a tender kiss. The women gasped and Castiel deepened the kiss on purpose, Dora and Melody smiling at the young couple. Breaking the kiss, the former angel leaned in to whisper into Lily's ear. She giggled and blushed before Castiel kissed her once more, lovingly and slowly before winking, standing and leaving the girls to it, turning and waving to Lily who blew him a kiss.

"What was that about?" Dora asked, seeing how red Lily had turned.

"He was just whispering things he was going to do to me tonight."

Melody and Dora giggled excitedly.

"What did he say?" Melody asked, Lily shuffling a little closer.

"He told me he wanted to make love with me all night, and please me in ways I never dreamed possible…"

The others almost squealed excitedly but stopped when Castiel came running back from the woodland, biting his lip with a flushed face, shaking his head. He grabbed Lily's hand and chuckled.

"No…" He began, "Can't wait 'til tonight."

Pulling Lily up, he drew her into a hot, steamy kiss.

"You up for it?" He asked, grinning when Lily nodded and laughed to the others before being pulled away by Castiel.

* * *

"Mmm…Oh, God…Oh, Cas!" Lily cried as the former angel thrust into her a little quicker, "Castiel!"

She rocked back against his thrusts, grinning when Castiel bit her neck, moaning as she snapped her hips.

"Lily…so close…" Castiel breathed, thrusting a few more times before spilling his load into the condom, "Fuck!"

Lily released a high pitched cry into the small space they were making love in and she came, shivering as the couple came down from their high, sweating and spent. She smiled against Castiel's shoulder, kissing it and then up his neck, then his jaw to his lips.

"I love you," she whispered, "More than anything."

Castiel grinned and kissed her lips passionately, holding her close to him.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Castiel replied, pulling out of Lily before resting his forehead against hers, "With all my heart."

The soft sounds of lips meeting and parting drifted through the cabin, the lovers holding each other close.

"Cas?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and covered the pair up before taking Lily into his arms.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Meeting tonight at six-thirty." The hunter said bluntly, "My cabin."

"Okay." Castiel replied, snuggling down with Lily for a small sleep.

* * *

Lily's headaches hadn't returned (yet) which Castiel was grateful for. She needed time to practice her ability and strengthen it, so he took her by the lake one evening and got her to move certain objects at once as well as lifting heavier things. If she got too weak to continue, he'd sit and feed her, hold her and watch over her until she was okay to carry on. They trained through the night and slept for a few hours through the day until lunchtime when Lily headed to the lake to work the afternoon away, chatting to Dora and Melody about her experiences with Castiel.

There were times as she worked there that Castiel would stop by just to kiss her and tell her he loved her, which of course made the others incredibly jealous. Tara and Tiffany were disgusted, and when they started ranting at Lily she just waved her hand and threw them into the lake, which made the other women and Castiel laugh so hard they almost cried.

Lily was getting what she wanted. She had friends and she was fitting in. Even in these horrendous times, she had people she could rely on and trust, especially Castiel.

"Hey," Castiel began as Tara and Tiffany scrambled out of the lake, "You wanna head over to the infirmary? I'm pretty sure Becky could use a helping hand."

* * *

Reaching the infirmary they found that Becky certainly didn't need any helping hands… Screaming and running the other way, Castiel and Lily pressed their backs to the wall and covered their faces.

"Never, _ever_ try and get me in that position." Lily warned, "Or I'll rip it off."

She indicated mini-Cas, Castiel laughing and pulling Lily in for a kiss.

"Love you." He whispered, carding a tender hand through her hair.

"Love you too, Cas." Lily replied, drawing Castiel into a hug.

Everything was going good, until that night when Dean, Jo, Castiel and Lily had a meeting.

-TBC-


End file.
